


Aftercare

by RayneSummer



Series: The Android First Aid Chonicals [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, is this what crack is, simon deserves more i wish i could write well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: It was somewhat incredible how two police officers – one qualified as the youngest Lieutenant in Detroit and the other who completely defied his programming to help the people he was meant to eliminate – could look so much like a couple of children, or even teenagers, being scolded for a minor crime.





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this comment on the previous work Animal Behaviour:  
> AngelFace273 - Also, since you’ve been implying that Connor and Markus are bros, I’d be interested to see a bit of that alongside our favorite father/son buddy cop show :) Maybe the aftermath of this part, where Markus lectures the both of them for scaring the crap out of him?
> 
> Hope it's acceptable!

It was somewhat incredible how two police officers – one qualified as the youngest Lieutenant in Detroit and the other who completely defied his programming to help the people he was meant to eliminate – could look so much like a couple of children, or even teenagers, being scolded for a minor crime.

The leader of Jericho folded his arms and fixed both with a stern glare as though the rest of the busy precinct didn’t exist.

“I thought that I would pop over,” he began calmly, “since neither of you have contacted me in the past two days after you were, according to North, mauled by a mutt.”

Connor frowned. “That’s not polite—” He said slowly at the same time as Hank interrupted with, “how the fuck did North know?”

Markus regarded the both of them, an amused glint in his eye though he kept his expression composed.

“North dislikes dogs,” he noted in response to at least one of the questions, then lapsed back into a disappointed silence as Connor and Hank exchanged a look before they focused back on the leader.

There was a long pause where Connor subconsciously tapped his desk, wishing he could fiddle with his coin without increasing the disappointed look Markus was wearing, and Hank glanced around the open office, wondering if the few officers apparently working were actually watching this ridiculous situation unfold.

Connor broke first (to no one’s real surprise).

“Markus, I’m sorry, but I really need to get some work done from the day off I was forced to take,” he blurted out, as uncomposed as Connor could actually seem. “Needed,” he corrected himself in an effort to appear on top of things.

Hank glanced at his partner. “I still want to know how North knew,” he repeated.

Chris, who was passing close to their desks with a bag of evidence, sniggered then quickened his pace out to the Captain’s office at Hank’s glare.

“Get outta here, Miller.”

“You got it, Lieutenant.”

Connor regarded this with a raised eyebrow before offering, “I believe he found the almost-rhyming amusing.”

“Yeah, Connor, I can fuckin’ guess that,” Hank muttered, rolling his eyes.

Markus uncrossed his arms so both men turned back to watch him, mostly warily. “I’m not going to lie, I was—”

“Worried?” Connor guessed.

“Mad,” Hank filled in with a sigh. Sure, the Captain told him off all the time, but being quietly scolded by the leader of the android revolution was something different.

Said leader glanced between the two, trying not to let his continued amusement at their antics show.

“Disappointed. Though I was both worried and slightly annoyed when I didn’t hear from either of you.”

Hank muttered under his breath, “Ugh, not the disappointed card.”

“Thankfully,” Markus continued with a pointed look, “Simon saw you two walking into work yesterday morning and kept an eye out until I could check myself this morning.”

Connor said, “It’s afternoon,” as Hank burst out, “How do your friends know this shit?!”

Simon, dressed as a janitor, walked past their desks on the other side, nodding in a friendly way on his way to the exit. Hank narrowed his eyes at the innocent-looking android as Connor regarded him impassively before turning back to Markus.

“I—”

“We,” corrected Hank.

“Well, we were going to visit Jericho the next day but Hank made me stay at home—”

“Don’t put this all on me, kid.”

“And then I had a lot of work to catch up on.”

Hank rolled his eyes. “A ‘lot’ for you is about normal for the rest of us, asshole,” he muttered, having turned back to his own terminal to do some paperwork while being glowered at.

“It’s fine,” Markus interrupted before Connor could retaliate, once again drawing the attention of both cops. “I’m not really here to scold you. Well, maybe a little bit,” he considered, allowing a small grin. “But mostly just to give you a probably useless reminder to be careful, for one.”

“Ha, good fucking luck with that,” Hank snorted, and Connor shot him a slightly offended look.

“And also to please ask that you keep me up to date on not just police work that relates to android matters, but also, a polite request that you also inform me of any injuries you sustain – because,” he continued, not waiting for an interruption, “if you do need to come in for treatment, I want to be able to help you promptly because I care very strongly about your wellbeing.”

There was a pause as Connor tried to blink away his surprised expression.

Hank glanced from android to android, who were now staring at each other. “And I’ve learnt that a hurt android shouldn’t be out for longer than about 5 hours,” he spoke up in an awkward attempt to diffuse the slightly awkward pause.

Markus glanced at him and smiled. “Correct. Did they not teach you that at your course?”

He shrugged, deciding not to ask how Markus knew about that – no doubt the idea had come from somewhere at his side first.

Connor straightened his tie and unnecessarily cleared his throat before addressing the leader of Jericho who was (also unnecessarily, in his opinion) concerned about him.

“Markus… Thank you for your thoughtfulness in our wellbeing,” he started.

Hank interrupted, “Yours.”

“No, I care about both of you, and I do have significant human healthcare protocols to help you if you need, Hank. Or rather, Connor, since you are about as stubborn about ignoring your own health as looking after each other’s.”

The two exchanged another look. Hank shrugged again.

“Thank you, Markus,” Connor repeated, sincerely. Markus just nodded, giving a quick smile and waving a hand at the desk as he turned around.

“Wait, you’re leaving already?”

Markus raised an eyebrow. “I have a meeting. And don’t you have work to do?”

Connor nodded, waving him off. “Of course. Goodbye.”

Amused, Markus headed off as Hank chuckled at his desk and Connor frowned at him in confusion. “What is amusing about this situation? I believe you were a subject of the not-scolding too,” he commented coolly.

Hank just shook his head, trying not to grin. “Shut up and do you fuckin’ work,” he muttered.

“You’re in a good mood. Captain Fowler’s scoldings usually result in you sulking.”

He narrowed his eyes at his partner’s neutral face, unsure if he was being teased or Connor was just being ‘observational’.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you seem to respect the leader of the androids more than the police Captain.”

Definitely teasing.

“Shut the fuck up and get on with your work.” 

“Absolutely, Lieutenant.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took ages and I was watching episodes of Brooklyn 99 in the background, as I have been doing for the past 2 days, so it's probably crap and slight crack but I wanted to get it down/done even though I have actual things I need to be doing.  
> ANYWAY It's finished! It also doesn't have an actual first aid aspect but it comes directly after the previous one in the series so it's the next one technically. Also I like to think Markus is just like cool and sassy or however he comes across in this also I don't really ship Markus/Connor but I do think they would be (eventually) pretty close and obviously care a lot about each other. But it can be red like that idk.  
> Writing is hard, please leave a comment or kudos or something if you could, it would be nice. Thanks :)  
> (I don't know why I put 'something' since those are literally the two things you can do but whatever)


End file.
